


Styles

by Monzath



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Es todo un revolcon de cosas, Los gemelos se enamoran de Louis, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:58:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1158260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monzath/pseuds/Monzath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Era como el dos por uno, pero los dos no estaban tan bien como creían.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Styles

*

-Hasta mañana Pablo- murmuró Edward acomodándose mejor su abrigo y cubriéndose la mitad de la cara. 

Hacía frío y apenas eran las 7 de la tarde, Pablo, su amigo le dijo adiós con el brazo, yéndose cada quien por lados diferentes de la calle. Edward espero a que su amigo se subiera al autobús y luego saco las llaves de su coche y dándole una última mirada a White Skimo, la tienda donde trabajaba, se subió al coche y lo arrancó.

Sintonizo BBC Radio 1 y escucho la voz de Nick por todo el coche y sonrió de lado, pensó en llamarle justo cuando su celular empezó a sonar.

>

-¿Hola?- dijo viendo a ambos lados de la calle, pensó en detenerse pero lo desecho al instante, ni Louis ni Harry venían en el coche para regañarlo por hablar por teléfono mientras conducía.

-Vamos a salir hoy por la noche Edward, ¿Te nos unes?- escucho la voz inconfundible de Zayn, se acercó a bajar el volumen del radio.

-No lo sé, aún no llego a casa, tengo que ver qué planes tienen...

-¿Qué plan van a tener?- le interrumpió- Harry no ha salido del trabajo o ¿sí?

-No, sale hasta las 8- contestó Edward deteniéndose en un semáforo- Supongo que les voy a decir.

-Mandilón- dijo Zayn riendo.

-Jodete Zayn.

-Jodeme tú- le dijo en un murmuro.

-Ya no puedo hacerlo- dijo Edward- ¿Qué tal si te marco en unas dos horas y checamos eso sí?

Zayn no contestó al instante- Está bien.

-¿A dónde iremos?

-A X-Factor- Zayn guardo silencio y luego grito- ¡Danielle, lárgate de aquí!

-Te marco luego.

-Está bien- suspiro- no olvides llamarme.

-No lo hare, adiós- le colgó y dejo su celular en el asiento del copiloto y acelero un poco más.

Le dio una mirada a la pantalla de su celular y una imagen de él y su hermano con Louis apareció de pronto. Le gustaba esa foto, estaban en un concierto de una banda, Harry había dejado de usar el gorro como a él si le gustaba. Louis llevaba puesta la playera que le habían regalado. Era una foto perfecta. Los tres juntos. 

Llego al complejo de apartamentos 20 minutos después y le dio las llaves al ballet del edificio.

-Buenos tardes Señor Styles- le dijo tomando las llaves.

Edward solo le dio un saludo con la cabeza, luego quiso estar seguro y le pregunto-¿Mi hermano llegó ya?

El chico del ballet se sonrojo un poco y Edward arrugó el ceño- No, solo está en su apartamento el señor Tomlinson.

Edward le guiño el ojo y camino rumbo al ascensor. 

Cuando llegó al piso 17 salió y pudo oler lasaña por toda la casa. Se quitó el abrigo y subió un poco más la calefacción. Se dio una mirada en el espejo y desvió la mirada a los retratos en la pared. Todos eran de él y su hermano, en ninguno estaba Louis. 

Edward había querido colgar cuadros de los tres juntos, pero Louis se negó, decía que le gustaba llegar a casa y ver a los gemelos por todo el pasillo. Y ahí estaban al menos 6 fotos de los gemelos en diferentes situaciones, en la mayoría los dos llevaban gorros sobre la cabeza, la razón era simple. Las fotos en donde Harry ya no llevaba gorros estaba siempre con Louis. Y Louis no quería fotos de él.

No había protestado mucho, porque en el centro de todas las fotos estaba la que más le gustaba, la última que Gemma había tomado antes de irse lejos a trabajar en la empresa. Era simple, Harry llevaba las gafas de Gemma y Edward con una enorme sonrisa lo estaba abrazando. 

Se encamino a la cocina y vio a Louis de pie frente al fregadero, lavándose las manos, se acercó y le rodeo la cintura plantándole un beso en la nuca.

-Hola- le murmuro cerca del oído.

Louis se dio la vuelta y le dio un beso en los labios- Hola, ¿Te fue bien?

Edward se alejó un poco y asintió-¿A ti?

-Perfecto, con un poco de suerte y en unos días está listo todo para exponerlo- dijo suspirando.

-¿Estás cansado?- preguntó tomando una cerveza del refrigerador.

-Un poco.

Edward le dio una mirada y dejo la cerveza- Sabes que podrías solo dedicarte a pintar sin tener que trabajar...

-No quiero que me paguen nada, ya hable de eso hace años.

Edward se encogió de hombros, la verdad es que le fastidiaba la actitud responsable de Louis.

-Como quieras, me voy a bañar.

Louis asintió y Edward salió de la cocina, eran las 7:30, se dirigió a su cuarto y se sacó la playera y los jeans. Se dio una mirada en el espejo y suspiro. Vio el golpe que tenía en un costado y arrugó el ceño, todo por esa jodida caja que se calló hoy en la tienda. Si no fuera porque Louis era un orgulloso podía seguir quedándose en casa y salir por las noches con sus amigos.

Pero no, la única forma de ayudarlo en sus estudios era dándole dinero que él se había ganado, y lo mismo era para Harry. Habían empezado a trabajar hace un año, Harry en una panadería cercana y él en una tienda de música, solo para ayudar a Louis. Y todo porque no quería aceptar el dinero que ellos ya tenían.

Los gemelos Styles tenían una posición económica envidiable, la empresa que sus padres habían formado antes de morir les aseguraba una vida llena de lujos, ellos no se hacían cargo de eso, la encargada era su hermana mayor, Gemma, pero a cada uno le tocaba la misma porción de empresa. 

Pero Louis no quería ese dinero, así que para ayudarlo habían comenzado a trabajar. Ese era dinero ganado por ellos, y podían gastarlo en lo que querían. Y querían gastarlo en Louis. 

Edward se lavó sus rizos mientras recordaba como hacía dos años que conocían a Louis, ellos apenas y tenían 17 años y Louis 20. 

Harry lo había conocido en una exposición, un cuadro de Louis estaba expuesto y era el mismo que Edward había colgado en el recibidor del apartamento. 

Cuando Edward había llegado arrastrado por Zayn para ver la obra de Hannah su amiga, vio a Harry platicando con Louis, y cuando se había acercado, le gusto, y mucho. 

Salió de la ducha y se dio otra mirada en el espejo, se peinó los rizos y prendió la secadora, cuando quedaron completamente secos, salió del cuarto y se puso un bóxer y un gorro en su cabeza. Le gustaba llevar el gorro. Entro a la sala y vio a Louis de pie, buscando un libro en la estantería.

-¿Que buscas?- le murmuró sentándose en el sillón.

-Un libro, Hannah me lo pidió.

->\- lo arremedó.

-Deja eso- dijo tomando uno y asintiendo.

Edward se encogió de hombros y vio a Louis metiendo el libro en su mochila, luego se acercó a Edward y vio el moretón en su costado.

-¿Que te paso?- le dijo.

-Un pequeño accidente.

-¿Puedo hacer algo por ti?- le preguntó.

-Puedes traerme la cerveza que deje- le dijo recargándose a sus anchas en el sofá.

Louis asintió y camino por la casa, hacia la cocina, volvió con la cerveza y se la tendió al Styles. Luego se acercó y Edward pensó que iba a sentarse, pero se quedó de pie, viendo detrás de él, donde estaba la pantalla que mostraba quien entraba y salía en el elevador.

-Harry debería de estar por llegar- susurro viendo la pantalla.

Edward le observo desde abajo y dejo la cerveza, así sentado como estaba podía fácilmente besar su vientre, se acomodó mejor en el sofá y le levanto la playera que llevaba. 

-¿Que haces?- le dijo divertido Louis.

-Aligerar la espera- le murmuro mientras le daba un suave beso en el vientre, Louis se dejó hacer y Edward le subió la playera aún más dejándole marcas en el vientre y en el pecho, Louis sonreía de lado sin dejar de ver la pantalla y luego bajo la playera cubriendo la cabeza de Edward. Esté le dio un mordisco en un pezón y Louis lanzó un gemido.

-Basta- le dijo sacándole la cabeza de su playera- me duele.

Edward le lamio el pezón y le sonrió, justo cuando iba a seguir besando el pecho, Louis se alejó.

-Ya llegó Harry.

Edward lo vio alejarse y volteo la mirada hacia la pantalla, vio a su hermano subir al ascensor y como marco el piso 17, pudo verlo en todo el trayecto y vio la sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se preguntó si en verdad se veía tan estúpido como su hermano cuando sonreía.

Se puso de pie y se recargo en la pared, esperando a que se abriera el ascensor.

Harry salió y fue recibido por los brazos de Louis en sus hombros.

-¿Cómo te fue?

-Soy en nuevo supervisor- dijo con orgullo.

Louis se le colgó en el cuello y le dio un fuerte abrazo- Perfecto, te dije que todo iría bien.

Edward arrugó el ceño, claro, lo había olvidado, Harry estaba postulado para ser el supervisor de la panadería donde trabajaba y seguramente lo consiguió. 

Harry se soltó del abrazo de Louis y le sonrió a Edward.

-¿No felicitas a tu hermano?- le dijo Louis.

-Felicidades Hazz- le dijo viéndolo a los ojos.

-Gracias Ed.

-Tengo lasaña, tu favorita- le dijo Louis guiándolo por la casa, Harry dejo sus cosas donde pudo y lo siguió.

Edward los vio pasar y suspiro siguiéndolos.   
Se tardaron unos 15 minutos más en poner la mesa y se sentaron a cenar. 

Harry llevaba el cabello más largo que Edward y no se ponía gorros, odiaba como le quedaban los rizos aplastados, e incluso tenía unos pequeños granitos en su rostro, esa era lo única notable diferencia con su gemelo. De ahí en más eran idénticos en apariencia, aunque totalmente diferentes en la forma de ser, como Zayn se lo recordaba siempre, y como seguramente Niall le repetía a Harry desde chicos.

Escucharon sonar el celular de Edward y este corrió a su cuarto donde lo había dejado.

-Aún no son las dos horas- le dijo a Zayn volviendo al comedor y sentándose junto a Harry, que le dio de su plato un pedazo de lasaña.

-Lo sé, pero tengo que reservar, es viernes.

Edward asintió- Espera- tapo la bocina y les dijo a los otros dos- Es Zayn, quiere salir esta noche a X-Factor ¿Nos apuntamos?

Louis no estaba muy seguro- No lo sé, quería ver el futbol, juega Manchester...

-¿Futbol?-se burlo Zayn desde la bocina.

Louis se cruzó de brazos- Que ya no juegue Futbol, no significa que no lo vea.

Harry sonrio de lado y lo apunto con el tenedor- Me hubiera gustado verte jugar.

-Pinto mejor de lo que jugaba- murmuro.

-Y haces otras cosas mejor que pintar- Edward lo observo de lado y Louis negó con la cabeza un poco avergonzado.

-Vamos- Edward subió un de sus rodillas a la silla y dejo que Harry le diera otro pedazo de lasaña- festejaremos a Harry.

Harry amplió su sonrisa y asintió- Vamos Louis- dijo haciendo un puchero y Edward uso la misma técnica. Louis se rindió y asintió.

-¿Zayn?- Edward alejó a Harry, cuando quiso meterle a la fuerza otro pedazo- Voy a ponerte en altavoz.

Edward dejo el celular en la mesa y tomo una de las manos de Harry aprisionándola para que dejara de darle comida.

-Hola niños- dijo Zayn.

-Hola Zayn- Louis dejo de comer.

-Malik- dijo Harry con un ahogado gemido, porque le dolía la mano- suéltame Edward.

Edward solo le sacó la lengua.

-¿Entonces?- Zayn les preguntó.

-Si vamos- Edward soltó a Harry- ¿Quién va a ir?

-Puuuues- alargo Zayn la palabra- Ustedes tres, Niall y Liam, Eleanor, Perrie y Hannah.

-¿Perrie?- Louis preguntó- ¿Esa no es la prima de Hannah?

-Sí, ¿La conoces?

-Claro- dijo Louis, cuando viví con Hannah, Perrie se quedó una temporada con nosotros.

Edward vio a Harry arrugar el ceño y le froto ahí- No arrugues el ceño, él ahora vive con nosotros- le susurro.

Harry le dio una mirada y se volteo- Lo siento.

-Es una preciosura.

Louis se encogió de hombros- Si, es muy guapa.

-Cuidado Zayn, vio a ponerme celoso- Edward le dijo, solo escucho la risa de su amigo y la mueca de Harry -¿Y Danielle?- le pregunto.

-Eds- Zayn se rio- ella ya está haya, va a bailar. En fin, no lleguen tarde nos vemos a las diez.

-Espera- Harry lo detuvo- no entres hasta que hayamos llegado, luego para encontrarlos es un martirio.

Zayn se rio- Claro Styles- colgó.

Edward tomo su celular y mando un mensaje, pero cuido que ni su hermano ni Louis vieran a quien lo mandaba.

-Me voy a bañar- dijo Harry levantándose.

-Yo también- dijo Louis tomando unos platos y llevándolos a la cocina-¿Nos bañamos juntos?- le preguntó.

Harry asintió y se quedó de pie esperándolo.   
Edward les dio una mirada y se puso de pie a la altura de su hermano.

-En verdad me alegro por lo de ser supervisor- le dijo y le dio un beso en la sien.

Harry le sonrió de vuelta y lo rodeo por la cintura- Gracias.

Louis salió de la cocina y se acercó, Harry le tomo de la mano y se fueron ambos hacia el baño de Harry. 

Edward se fue a su cuarto a buscar que ponerse, no podría llevarse el gorro, así que saco una playera azul, un saco gris y sus jeans. Se vistió mientras escuchaba las risas de su hermano y Louis.

Recostado en la cama y lanzó un suspiro, hacía dos años que estaba en esta extraña relación con Louis y su hermano. Y es que cuando conocieron a Louis ninguno quiso separarse de él, y no era la primera vez que compartían al novio, lo habían hecho una vez, Louis les había pegado a los dos, aunque por la forma de ser era más parecido a Harry que a él.

No muchos lo sabían, claro sus amigos si, por que era extraño que en las fiestas Louis se besara con Harry y luego con Edward. Lo que no sabían es que incluso entre los hermanos había una clase de relación, no habían llegado a acostarse entre ellos, pero besos y caricias si habían existido. 

Zayn, Niall, Nick y Caroline eran los únicos que sabían de esa relación. Zayn era su mejor amigo, y Niall el de Harry. Nick era su confidente y Caroline su ex-novia, y su mejor amiga, no podía mentirles.

No supo cuando se quedó dormido, hasta que sintió un golpe en la espalda.

-Despierta- escucho que lo llamaba su hermano.

-Ya voy- se levantó y le dio una mirada a Harry.

Llevaba una playera negra con una chaqueta.

Edward salió de su cuarto y vio a Louis recargado en la pared llevaba sus jeans y una playera de manga larga roja y sus balerinas negras.

-Que sexy Tomlinson- le dijo.

Louis le sacó la lengua y presiono el botón, dejo que Edward entrara y detuvo la puerta con el pie para que Harry entrara. 

Mientras contestaba un mensaje, vio por el espejo de la puerta a Harry abrazando a Louis y no pudo evitar sonreír y observarlos, hasta que la puerta se abrió.

-¿Puedes traerme el coche?- le dijo Edward al mismo muchacho que lo había recogido cuando llego.

El chico se sonrojo y Edward le guiño el ojo, cuando el muchacho desapareció de su vista se volteo y vio la mirada acusadora de los otros dos.

-Deja de coquetearle a Josh- Louis se froto las manos.

Edward se encogió de hombros- Yo no tengo la culpa de que se caliente con migo.

Harry negó y se puso frente a él, con su espalada pegada a su pecho. Edward le abrazó por el pecho y lo atrajo.

Así estuvieron hasta que el coche llegó, Harry sonrió de lado y le dio una mirada a Josh, subiéndose al asiento del copiloto, Louis se trepó detrás y Edward arrancó el coche.

-Dios- Louis les dijo- no puedo creer que los dos coqueteen en mi cara.

-No te pongas celoso- dijo Harry- Solo nos importas tú.

Edward vio por el retrovisor a Louis recargarse en una ventana y quedarse callado. Subió el volumen y acelero. 

No dijeron mucho, Harry iba con su celular, haciendo unas llamadas a Liam y Louis estaba mandándose mensajes con Stanley.

Cuando llegaron, una chica se acercó a llevarse el carro, y Edward estirando el cuello encontró a Zayn pegado a una pared.

-Hola- le dijo.

Zayn le sonrió y le dio un apretón en la mejilla-Edward Styles, tan guapo como siempre.

Louis y Harry llegaron tomados de la mano y le dieron un seco saludo a Zayn. Harry vio a su hermano platicar con Zayn muy juntos y les dio una mirada a los demás. Eleanor estaba ahí con su novio Andy, se acercó y le dio un abrazo a la chica.

-Hola Eli- le murmuró al oído.

-Dios Harry, tenía como dos meses sin verte- le dio una mirada a Louis- déjalo salir Tomlinson. 

Louis solo se encogió de hombros, saludo a Andy con la mano y el rubio le regresó el saludo.

-¿Y Liam?- preguntó el rizado.

-Olvido la chaqueta de Niall en el carro- dijo la chica.

Harry asintió y luego vio a sus amigos llegar tomados de la mano. Niall le saltó encima haciendo que Harry soltará a Louis.

-Cuidado- dijo Liam alejándolo de Harry.

-Tenía siglos sin verte- dijo Niall tomando de nuevo la mano de Liam.

-Ya vez.

-Hola Louis- Liam le dio un movimiento de cabeza y Louis hizo lo mismo.

-¿Y bien?- preguntó Eleanor-¿Podemos entrar ya Zayn?

Voltearon a ver a Zayn que estaba conteniendo la risa, por algo que estaba viendo en el celular de Edward, notaron la cercanía de los dos chicos y la mano de Zayn sobre el pecho de Edward, Harry se acercó y jaló a su hermano.

-¿Podemos entrar Zayn?- le dijo.

Zayn lo observo y negó- No ha llegado Hannah.

-Ni Stanley- Louis volteo la mirada hacia la calle.

Se quedaron unos 10 minutos más cuando   
vieron tres cabelleras rubias acercarse.

Stanley iba de la mano con Hannah lo que sorprendió a Louis, pero no dijo nada.

-Louis- dijo Perrie dándole un beso en la mejilla- joder, estas guapísimo.

Louis le sonrió de vuelta- Mira quien lo dice.

Ella solo le lanzó un beso y saludo a los demás con la mano.

Hannah le dio otro beso a Louis, pero más cerca de los labios y Stanley le sonrió.

-Bueno- Zayn llamó la atención de todos- Vamos- le dio una mirada a Perrie y la rubia le tendió la mano.

Edward tomo la mano de Louis, mientras Harry se quedaba junto a Liam y Niall. 

-¿Y tu hermana?- preguntó Eleanor a Zayn.

-Danielle iba a bailar hoy, así que llego desde antes.

Eleanor asintió. 

-Buenas noches- dijo el encargado de la puerta.

-Hice una reservación a nombre de Zayn Malik.

-¿Su hermana es Danielle Malik?

-Sí.

-Puede darme sus nombres.

Perrie asintió- Perrie Edwards.

El joven apuntó en nombre en la computadora y los dejo pasar.

-Edward Styles.

-Louis Tomlinson.

Edward jaló a Louis hacia dentro y le plantó un beso en los labios. Harry los vio desde lejos y les sonrió.

-Liam Payne.

-Niall Horan.

-Harry Styles.

Los tres entraron y Harry se quedó junto a su gemelo y Louis, esperando que entraran los demás.

-Eleanor Payne

-Andy Samuels.

Los novios entraron y dejaron a los otros tres esperando a Hannah y Stanley.

-Hannah Walker y Stanley Lucas- dijo Stan.

El joven sonrió y asintió- Que se diviertan. 

Edward entró primero y sonrió, ese era su ambiente, era un espacio no muy grande, pero que tenía todos los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrado. Ellos tenían un reservado en la parte de arriba, donde se veía toda la pista de baile y la barra. Subió las escaleras y prácticamente corrió al barandal a asomarse. Le encantaba. Una banda estaba tocando en ese momento Shine de Mr. Big. 

-Shineeeee- gritó Edward al ritmo de la música.

Harry soltó una carcajada y se acercó a su hermano que lo tomo de la cintura y le cantó al oído. Louis se quedó un poco atrás, realmente a él no le gustaba del todo salir a esos lugares. 

Edward lo jaló de la mano y los abrazo a los dos, cantándoles.

->.

Zayn había pedido servicio completo como siempre, y Edward comenzó a beber, como siempre.

Habían pasado una hora aproximadamente y las cosas habían cambiado un poco. El lugar está a reventar, y Danielle ya había bailado en dos ocasiones. Zayn adoraba a su hermana, aunque no lo pareciera y le aplaudía ya muy achispado. Perrie estaba platicando con Hannah y Stanley. Edward estaba detrás de Zayn aplastándolo contra el barandal, lo que causaba que tanto Harry como Louis los tuvieran vigilados. No es que creyeran que retomarían de alguna forma su relación, eso no pasaría, pero ambos sabían que Edward borracho podía hacer muchas estupideces. Y cuando vieron a Zayn voltear el rostro y darle un beso en la mejilla a Edward y a esté sonreírle y abrazarlo, Harry se acercó.

-Ven aquí- le dijo a su hermano, Zayn los miro divertido y se fue con Perrie.- ¿Que mierda haces?

-Nada Haz.

Louis arrugó el ceño y dejo la cerveza que tenía en la mano- Ed...

-Oigan, tranquilos. Voy por algo más de beber.

Vieron cómo se alejaba y bajaba con un poco de dificultar las escaleras, llevaba solamente su playera de manga corta azul. Lo siguieron con la mirada desde arriba y vieron como llego a la barra.

-¿Crees que...- Louis comenzó.

-No Louis, Zayn y el ya cortaron con su relación, pero Edward hace muchas cosas sin pensar cuando esta borracho.

Louis asintió y Harry lo atrajo más hacia su lado.

Edward pidió otro vaso de vodka solo y se lo tomo ahí mismo, cuando sintió unas manos en su cintura, volteo el rostro y se encontró con un cabello castaño.

-Caroline- le dijo dándole un suave beso en la mejilla.

La chica le sonrió-Edward Styles, tenía mucho tiempo sin verte.

-Estoy ocupado- le murmuro viendo hacia arriba.

Caroline siguió su mirada y le dijo al oído- Claro, esos dos deben de tenerte muy ocupado.

Edward le sonrió de lado y dijo adiós con la mano hacia arriba. Caroline hizo lo mismo, aunque estaba segura que su saludo no lo responderían.

-¿Quieres venir a mi reservado?- le murmuro mordiéndole el oído.

Edward se estremeció y negó- Creo que eso sacaría canas verdes a Harry y Louis.

La castaña se encogió de hombros- Cuidado Nick anda por aquí, y el sí les va a sacar canas verdes- le dio una última mirada y acercándose le rozo los labios con los suyos.

-Cuídate Edward.

-Adiós- le dijo el chico, volteo hacia arriba y vio a su hermano y a Louis con cara de enfado.

Paso entre cuerpos ya calientes y vio de reojo al chico que estaba de pie en las escaleras. Sonrió de lado y le dio un mordisco en la nuca.

-Nick- le gritó.

Nick volteo y lo tomo por la cintura acercándolo- Edward, dios, pensé que no te vería. 

-Te mande un mensaje y dije que estaría aquí- sonrió.

-Pensé que solo- murmuro Nick.

-Shh- le murmuro -¿Estas borracho?

-Mucho ¿Y tú?

Edward se encogió de hombros- aún puedo mantenerme de pie...

Nick lo aprisiono contra la pared y le hablo muy cerca- ¿Quieres ir al cuarto oscuro?

Edward se mordió el labio, si quería, pero no podía.

-Lo siento- le dijo alejándolo- me esperan- señalo hacia el reservado de Zayn.

Nick volteo el rostro y lo soltó- Ese hermanito tuyo me quiere matar con la mirada.

Edward se acomodó la playera- Ya deberías de estar acostumbrado.

Nick asintió y le tomo la mano a Harry- Si quieres divertirte, me buscas.

Edward asintió-¿Bailamos?

Nick asintió, lo jaló a la pista de baile y empezaron a bailar muy pegados. 

Edward podía recordar esas noches que había pasado con Nick y Caroline, primero había salido con la chica, una relación formal, pero ambos de cansaron muy pronto y Edward supo que no la quería lo suficiente cuando Nick le propuso ir al cuarto oscuro y no se había negado. Había tenido sexo con Nick muchas veces, Caroline no lo sabía, Edward no quería contarle, hasta que un día mientras cogía con Zayn había visto a Caroline restregándose con Nick. La verdad es que no le importo, se había divertido con ambos y conservaba la amistad con los dos. 

Edward supo que no debía continuar bailando con Nick cuando sintió las manos de este en su trasero y sus labios en su cuello.   
Lo alejo con la mano y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-Te veo luego Nick- le gritó.

El chico suspiro fastidiado y se encamino a su reservado.

Cuando subió las escaleras de nuevo, unas manos le jalaron el cabello.

-¡¡Auch!!- dijo.

-Que mierda piensas Edward- escucho la voz de su hermano- ¿Eres un jodido puto o qué?

Louis lo observaba también muy enojado.

-Si te calmas, solo bese a Caroline, un pequeño roce y por dios, ese baile con Nick no es nada.

Le dio una mirada al reservado y sonrió, las cosas estaban más calientes ahí que abajo.

Zayn tenía a Perrie subida en un banquillo alto, el entre sus piernas besándose demasiado profundo, incluso en la oscuridad pudo ver el sonrojo de la chica y se podía notar lo excitado de Zayn. 

Hannah y Stanley también se estaban besando aunque no tan apasionadamente como los otros dos.

Busco con la mirada a los otros chicos y sonrió, Niall estaba encima de Liam a horcadas sobre él, restregándose en su pecho y Eleanor y Andy estaban en la misma posición que Niall y Liam. 

Eso era lo que a él le gustaba, que todo fuera libre, caliente, había dejado todo eso por Louis. No se arrepentía, pero en ocasiones lo extrañaba. Volteo el rostro y se encontró con la mirada de Harry.

-No me jodas Harry- le dijo- Esto es lo que hacíamos antes. Yo estaba donde esta Perrie ahora, cogiendo con Zayn, tú- le pincho el pecho- estabas encima de Eleanor. No te espantes ahora.

-Antes no estábamos en una relación formal- le dijo su hermano viendo a Louis.

Edward se encogió de hombros- No hice nada malo.

-El no entiende de respeto por las relaciones-dijo Liam dándole una mirada de rencor que sorprendió a Louis. Niall que estaba todavía encima de su novio, le acaricio el rostro y dándole un beso negó con la cabeza.

Harry se puso algo nervioso y jaló a su hermano al barandal.

-Solo no te restriegues en la cara con nadie.

Edward hizo un puchero-Vamos a bailar- vio a Louis- los tres.

Harry asintió cansado, Louis dudo un momento pero luego asintió también. Bajaron las escaleras y se adentraron al mar de gente. 

Edward dejó a Louis entre los dos, y jaló las caderas de Harry para poder acercarlo y poder sentir a Louis más cerca. Vio de reojo las miradas que le daban los demás. Sonrió ampliamente y le planto un beso a Louis, que el otro no dudo en contestar, Harry le acariciaba el cabello y eso a Edward le encantaba. Dejo de besar a Louis y aprovecho que las luces estaban parpadeando para acercar el rostro de Harry y darle un beso, que parecía más una mordida. Louis le besó el cuello mientras los gemelos se besaban y cuando la luz volvió a ser solo de un color tomo el rostro de Edward.

-Hay cámaras por ahí- le dijo señalando a un par de reporteros que siempre estaban en el bar, tratando de sorprender en una situación incómoda a los hijos de las personas más influyentes de la ciudad. 

Que se jodieran, el ya no tenía padres.

Edward soltó un bufido molesto pero no besó de nuevo a Harry. Louis se volteo dándole la espalda y beso a Harry durante una canción completa, mientras Edward le metía mano a Louis dentro de la playera, la subió por sus manos y se la quitó, dejándolo solo en la playera interior. Louis dio un respingo y Edward se colgó la playera en el hombro. Le mordió el cuello, mientras le acariciaba el pecho, aprovecho para acariciar a su hermano, ya que no se notaba donde estaba su mano por la cercanía de los tres. Incluso en ocasiones en que los dos besaban a Louis en el cuello sus labios se encontraron.   
Edward estaba completamente caliente, podía sentir la excitación de los otros dos y cuando Rock Me dé su banda favorita empezó a sonar. La mayoría soltó un gritito de emoción que el comandaba.

->\- les canto a los otros dos. Los empujó contra una pared y Harry quedo pegado a esta.

-Vamos al cuarto oscuro- les suplico- necesito sentirlos.

Louis negó- No voy a tener sexo ahí adentro.

Edward soltó un gemido y Harry sonrió. 

-Solo un poco- le dijo.

Louis se quedó pensativo y asintió- No quiero tocar ninguna pared, y no quiero que intentes cog...

Harry lo interrumpió con un mordisco- Yo te cuido.

Edward los empujó dentro y pronto la oscuridad los invadió a los tres, había luz al fondo, así que siguieron caminando y se encontraron con un cuarto grande, como un sótano con una luz azul, que dejaba ver lo necesario.

Louis pudo ver a al menos una docena de personas teniendo relaciones sexuales. Y se quedó de piedra.

-Tranquilo- le susurro Harry- si no te metes con ellos, no se meten contigo.

-¿Haz estado aquí antes?

-Claro, Edward no es el único que sabe divertirse.

Llegaron a un rincón, Edward vio a un chico de pie mientras otro más estaba arrodillado frente a él, lo reconoció, había tenido un par de encuentros con él, nada espectacular. Si mal no recordaba se llamaba Max. Edward le dio una mirada de suficiencia y se volteo a ver a su hermano y a Louis.

-Ven aquí- le dijo a Louis besándolo. Harry se puso detrás de Louis pegado a la pared para que su hermano lo pudiera apoyar sobre su pecho.

Edward sabía que no tenían mucho tiempo, porque Louis no tenía muchas ganas de estar ahí. Así que se conformaba con lo más angelical que se podía hacer ahí, le desabotono los jeans a Louis y se los bajo hasta las rodillas. Vio a Louis con los ojos cerrados, y le dio una mirada a Harry atrayéndolo para besarlo mientras entre los dos le bajaban el bóxer ajustado que Louis llevaba encima. Edward no perdió el tiempo y entrelazando una mano con la de su hermano tomaron el miembro de Louis, este dio un respingo y se mordió el labio. Edward estaba muy caliente y por la mirada de Harry pudo ver que el también así que en menos de cinco minutos hicieron que Louis terminara. Quería largarse a su casa y ahí sí hacer lo que en verdad quería. Vio como Louis se recargó en su hermano, Harry le daba besitos en el cuello y le susurraba cosas que no alcanzaba a oír. Edward le subió el bóxer y los pantalones y le beso la frente.

-Quiero ir a casa- le susurro.

Louis asintió y recuperando su respiración siguió a los Styles que lo llevaban de la mano, vio a un chico que conocía, había estado con él en el colegio de artes, estaba contra la pared mientras un chico lo penetraba una y otra vez y se sonrojo. 

Él no tendría el suficiente valor para hacer eso, vio hacia delante para no caerse y levantó la mirada. 

Harry y Edward si lo habían hecho, se habían cogido ahí a muchos. Louis sabía que Edward había tenido relaciones con Zayn, Nick, Caroline y muchos más, no le agradaba pensar que había perdido la cuenta. 

Harry también, Louis lo sabía, supo que antes de toparse con él en su vida, había tenido una época muy intensa, que había terminado unos meses antes de conocerlo. Sabía que se había acostado con Eleanor, que habían sido novios, y conocía al menos a otra chica más a Felicity y a un joven de tez blanca y pelirroja. Sheeran. Sabía que había vivido muy intensamente con él. 

De pronto se sintió un niñito, el solo había salido con Hannah, y eran muy respetuosos, jamás se restregaron en una pista de baile ni mucho menos tuvo relaciones dentro de un cuarto lleno de más gente, que apestaba a sexo y drogas. 

No supo en que momento habían salido cuando la luz de la pista de baile le llegó y parpadeo varias veces, Edward lo soltó y Harry le dio un beso en los labios. 

Harry dejó que Edward fuera a la barra por una bebida más mientras el bailaba sutilmente con Louis, hasta que un tipo lo golpeo por detrás y cuando vio quien era arrugó el ceño. 

Ese chico había estado con su hermano en varias ocasiones, le dio una mirada y luego se alejó un poco, sabía que tenía una reputación horrible. Max se lamio los labios viendo a Harry y luego posó su mirada en Louis. Sonrió un poco y levantando la mirada vio a Edward pegado a la barra. 

El Styles estaba pidiendo dos cervezas al barman cuando sintió unas manos en la cintura, pensando que era su hermano, volteo con una sonrisa que se desvaneció al instante.

-¿Que quieres?- le gruño alejándose lo más que pudo, pero Max lo tenía aprisionado.

-Hace mucho que no te veía por aquí Eds.

-No me llames así- le dijo.

-Recuerdo que no decías eso mientras cogíamos.

Edward ladeo la cabeza- Que lindo, me sigues recordando, claro es difícil olvidarme, lástima que tú no tengas nada que merezca ser recordado.

Max oscureció la mirada y le apretó la cintura con fuerza- más bien, recuerdo lo caro que me salías.

Edward se puso rígido ante la mención de lo que hacía antes e intento quitarse de encima a Max- Lárgate.

Max soltó una risita y se acercó al oído del chico- No, quiero ver cuánto cobras ahora, vi que en el paquete ya viene tu hermano.

Edward le empujó por el pecho y le gruño cerca de la cara- No hables de mi hermano.

-Yo solo digo lo que veo, te vi con el otro chico en el cuarto oscuro, ¿Cuánto cobran?

El Styles vio de reojo como Louis y Harry se acercaban con preocupación y dio un paso hacia el frente- Aunque lo hiciéramos, no podrías pagarnos, no lo vales.

Max le tomo de los rizos y lo jalo con demasiada fuerza pegándolo a la pared- No te creas la gran cosa Styles- le murmuro- me pregunto si tu hermanito es una pequeña perra jadeante como tú.

Edward se soltó y le dio un empujón que hizo que Max fuera a parar al suelo.

-¡Edward!- lo llamó Harry- Basta.

Edward se fijó en la mirada de preocupación de su hermano y en Louis y no vio cuando Max se puso de pie y camino hasta ellos.

-¿Y bien, es una perra como tú?- le escupió con veneno en la cara.

Harry arrugó el ceño-Lárgate Max.

Max se encogió de hombros y pasando por con Edward le dio un golpe nada suave en la espalda, luego se acercó a Harry y Louis, demasiado, y los chicos no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar cuando Max en un movimiento tomo la entrepierna de Harry y la apretó fuertemente haciendo que el gemelo lanzara un gruñido de dolor, Max con la otra mano jaló a Louis y le estampo un mordisco en la boca. Louis se removió incómodo y escupió apenas pudo soltarse. 

Vio como Edward se acercaba y jalaba a Max.

-¡No te les acerques!- le gritó sumamente enojado.

Las personas a su alrededor estaban divertidas viendo el espectáculo y Louis buscó con la mirada a alguien de seguridad.

Edward estampo el primer golpe en la mejilla de Max, haciendo que brotara la sangre, Max cayó al piso y con un movimiento de piernas tiro a Edward poniéndose sobre él y golpeándole el rostro repetidas veces. 

Harry se acercó y de un empujó quito a Max, pero el chico era menos fuerte y Max pudo darle un golpe en el estómago y Harry callo de lado. 

Edward aprovecho la distracción y se puso de pie, le dio un golpe a Max en la cara y el chico lanzó un rugido de furia. Edward no se detuvo, y cuando vio a Max tirado le propino patadas por todo el cuerpo, con furia, una y otra vez, había olvidado la adrenalina de golpear a alguien, y no le importo cuando Max suplico que se detuviera, ya tenía todo el rostro lleno de sangre. 

Edward siguió y solo se detuvo cuando Harry lo había tomado de la mano y lo había volteado. Harry le tomo el rostro hinchado y le susurro muy cerca:

-Basta, lo estas asustando.

Edward enfoco la mirada y vio detrás de Harry a Louis muy asustado y con los ojos muy abiertos, estaba tomado de la mano de Eleanor, que lo estaba deteniendo para que no se alejara.

-Edward, ya no va a hacernos nada- Harry le dio un beso en la frente, pero Edward se alejó y vio a Max ser levantado por sus amigos.   
Una melena castaña muy esponjada estaba a su lado al instante.

-Vamos a mi camerino- dijo Danielle dándole una mirada a Harry.

Este asintió y le dio una mirada a Eleanor.

-No lo voy a soltar Harry- le dijo la chica.

-Tengo el celular de Edward- dijo Niall y Edward volteo la mirada, vio a el rubio preocupado y a Liam un poco detrás. Andy y Stanley estaban ahí también y pudo ver desde arriba a Hannah y Perrie observándolos.

-Vamos Edward- escuchó que le decía Zayn y asintió.

El camerino de Danielle estaba detrás del escenario y cabían perfectamente bien todos.   
Fue llevado a una silla y Danielle le dio a Edward una toalla para que se limpiara. Harry y Zayn se acercaron a ayudarlo. Eleanor abrazó a Louis por los hombros y Niall dejó el celular de Edward en una mesa.

-¿Que mierda te pasa Edward?- le dijo Danielle sentándose en un sillón.

-Era un idiota.

Danielle bufó un poco y vio a Liam rodar los ojos- Siempre metiéndote en problemas- dijo Liam a Edward.

El gemelo le dio una mirada- No ha ti, así que no te metas.

Liam apretó el puño pero Niall le dio la mano y negó con la cabeza.

Danielle se puso de pie y tomo la toalla- Quítense, yo hago esto.

Edward dio un respingo cuando Danielle limpio con demasiada fuerza- Mierda Danielle.

-Cállate, el pobre chico está peor que tú.

Edward rodo los ojos y no pudo evitar sonreír, le gustaba sentir esa adrenalina, luego empezó a mover el pie, tenía todavía mucha energía, tenía ganas de salir y golpear a la gente que estaba fuera.

-¿Qué fue lo que te dijo?- Danielle le preguntó.

-Que si cobrábamos lo mismo mi hermano y yo-dijo sin rodeos y sintió la ira subir por su cuerpo.

-Hiciste mucho drama por tan poca cosa- dijo Danielle sin pensar y no vio venir el empujón que la llevó a estamparse en el espejo.

-Nadie habla así de mi hermano- le dijo poniéndose de pie y acercándose más.

Danielle tenía un temperamento fuerte así que no se intimido y le contesto al instante- Tu hermano era igual que tú, no me vengas de mojigato.

-Danielle- la previno Zayn, viendo los puños de Harry cerrarse.

-¿Qué?, los dos eran unas putas antes no?- les dio una mirada y vio los ojos de Louis muy abiertos- ¿No me digas que el pequeño no sabía?- sonrió- No creo que le importe mucho, si se mete con los dos, un poco de compañía no lo va a intim...

Danielle no pudo terminar la frase cuando una bofetada llegó a su rostro y Edward la empujó de nuevo.

-No la toques- le dijo Zayn y tomo la mano de Edward para que no le diera otro golpe a Danielle.

-¡¡Déjame!!- le gritó.

Harry corrió a detener a su hermano, y forcejando un poco lo aventó contra la pared.

-No comiences Edward.

Danielle se recompuso y le escupió a los pies de Edward- Eres un jodido inmaduro.

Edward se le fue encima de nuevo, pero Zayn ya estaba de escudo con su hermana, así que Edward se puso a tirar todo lo que podía a su alrededor con ojos llenos de furia. Harry le dio una mirada a Niall y Liam.

-Váyanse, esto se va a poner feo- les dijo- Louis- lo llamó, pero el chico solo tenía ojos para ver a Edward totalmente fuera de sí-¿Eleanor, puedes sacarlo de aquí?- le dijo.

La chica asintió y empujando a Louis siguieron a Niall y Liam fuera del cuarto.

-¡No se alejen!- fue lo último que dijo Harry, antes de acercarse a su hermano e intentar calmarlo.

Andy y Stanley seguían ahí de pie esperándolos. Eleanor hecho un vistazo y vio a Hannah y Perrie muy cerca.

-Está loco- fue lo primero que dijo Liam- Se puso a romper cosas como siempre.

Louis se despejó un poco y arrugó el ceño-¿Como siempre?

Liam asintió- ¿Sabes una cosa Louis?, te metiste muy pronto con ellos y no preguntaste bien por sus hábitos, Harry es bueno, pero Edward esta jodido, ya deberías de saberlo, tienes dos años con ellos, o eres idiota o son muy buenos actores.

-Basta Liam- lo reprendió Niall.

Liam no le hizo caso- Edward tiene una extraña afición por golpear gente, y no solo ganarles, le gusta golpear hasta ver sangre por todos lados.

Louis se froto la cabeza y suspiro pesadamente, podía oír los golpes que venían de la habitación y el sonido de cosas romperse. 

-Vámonos ya- dijo Liam.

Niall no se movió- No, voy a esperar...

Liam gruño- Claro, te preocupas por Edward.

-Es por Harry- le dijo al instante- No comiences de nuevo.

Liam se pasó la lengua por el labio y oscureció la mirada- Dije que nos vamos- lo jaló de la mano y Niall se soltó.

-No voy a seguirte Liam- le espetó enfadado.

Liam le dio una mirada y se alejó un poco más- No voy a rogarte Niall, quédate con quien quieras.

Niall se mordió el labio y Liam le dio una mirada a Andy- No regresen tarde- luego vio a Eleanor- Quiero verte en casa pronto.

Eleanor asintió y se acercó a Andy-Creo que de todas maneras nos podemos ir ya, Niall puede quedarse con Louis.

Niall asintió sin dejar de ver a Liam, luego esté se acercó a Louis.

-Deberías de preguntar sobre los gemelos, no sabes en lo que te metiste.

Louis arrugó el ceño y vio como Liam con la cabeza en alto se alejaba seguido de Andy y Eleanor.

-No le hagas caso- le dijo Niall.

-Niall, creo que es mejor que nos vallamos nosotros también- dijo Hannah-¿Con quién te vas a ir?

-No te preocupes, Zayn puede llevarme.

Hannah asintió y les dio un beso a ambos.   
Perrie hizo lo mismo y pidió que le dijeran a Zayn que la llamará. Stanley le dio un apretón a Niall y un abrazó a Louis. Los tres rubios se perdieron de vista entre la gente que bailaba.

Se quedaron recargados en la pared al menos otros 20 minutos, luego vieron a Nick y Caroline acercarse.

-¿Que paso Niall?- le llamó Caroline.

-Edward se puso a pelear- le contesto Niall acercándose y tomando la mano de Louis.

Nick lanzó una risita y Caroline le golpeó la costilla-¿Quien está con él?

-Harry, Zayn y Danielle- dijo Louis.

Caroline le dio una mirada y Nick se acercó- No lo van a poder calmar del todo, la única que puede es Gemma.

-No la voy a llamar- dijo Niall.

Nick se encogió de hombros- Como quieras, pero te recuerdo que ella fue la que lo calmo la última vez.

-Edward ya no se droga- le dijo Caroline- Ahora es más consciente de lo que hace- dio un suspiro.

-Si necesitas algo, sabes dónde estamos ¿verdad?- le dijo al rubio.

Niall asintió.

-Lo mismo para ti Louis- dijo Nick- cualquier cosa.

Louis le dio una sincera mirada de agradecimiento y los vio alejarse. Niall le sonrió.

-Son buenas personas- le dijo- Sé que no te caen del todo bien, pero ellos son los mejores amigos de Edward y lo quieren mucho.

-¿Que tiene Edward?- le preguntó.

-Era muy violento- le dijo sin rodeos- mucho, estuvo un tiempo internado por eso, pero se calmó poco antes de conocerte, los dos, Harry y Edward se calmaron poco antes de conocerte.

-¿Harry también era violento?

Niall negó- Los dos tenían sus problemas, ellos dejaron todo, y luego llegaste tú- le sonrió- y los has mantenido en ese extraño letargo de paz.

Louis le sonrió y dio la vuelta cuando escucho la puerta abrirse. Harry iba tomando a Edward por los hombros. Los dos con la cara muy seria.

-Nos vamos- le dijo a Louis sin mirarlo y tomo una de sus manos- ¿Y los demás?

Niall se encogió de hombros- Se fueron.

-¿Liam?

-Ya sabes cómo es- le contestó.

-Lo siento.

Zayn salió después con solo su playera interior puesta y le dio un apretón a Niall- Vamos, te llevo a casa.

El rubio asintió, luego Harry les dijo adiós y aun llevando a su hermano con la cabeza abajo salió del lugar.

-Mi coche- llamó a uno de los encargados.

-¿Su nombre?

-Edward Styles- dijo Harry.

Louis arrugó el ceño.

-Si no hago eso, no me lo van a dar, por muy mi hermano que sea- le dijo, al ver su expresión.

El coche llegó y con cuidado subió a Edward en la parte de atrás-Louis, vete con él, no dejes que se duerma.

Louis obedeció y cuando se subió al coche, Edward se acurruco en su regazo. Harry les dio una mirada y arrancó el carro.

-Siento haberte asustado- dijo Edward.

-Está bien- le dijo peinándole los rizos- Tranquilo- volteo al frente- Deberíamos de llevarlo a un hospital- le dijo a Harry.

El gemelo negó- En casa hay lo necesario, sabemos que hacer en estas situaciones.

Louis asintió no muy convencido. No era muy tarde, pero si había mucho tráfico, así que cuando tenían 20 minutos de recorrido Edward se despabilo y se puso sentado en el asiento, bajo el vidrio del coche y saco la cabeza.

-No hagas eso- dijo Harry.

Edward sonrió y metió la cabeza- Perdóname mama-bromeo.

Louis sonrió ampliamente, ese si era el Edward que conocía. Con un poco de esfuerzo lo vio pasarse al asiento del copiloto y tomar la mano de su hermano.

-Perdóname- le dijo sin verlo a los ojos.

-Está bien.

Eso fue lo único que se volvía a escuchar dentro del coche, llegaron 30 minutos de pues a su casa. Subieron al ascensor y cuando entraron a casa Edward fue a tirarse al sofá mientras Harry iba por el botiquín.   
Louis le ayudó a quitarse la playera y Edward dio un gruñido. Harry volvió y curo sus heridas con demasiada destreza y Louis se preguntó qué tan seguido pasaba aquello.   
Vio unas manchas de agua caer en su brazo y vio que Harry estaba llorando, Edward lo noto y lo atrajo hasta recargarlo en su pecho.

-Me asustaste- le murmuro en el hueco de su cuello- dijiste que no ibas a hacerlo de nuevo.

Edward le meció los rizos- Lo siento- le besó la cabeza.

Louis se sintió extrañamente incómodo y cuando se iba a levantar la mano de Edward lo detuvo.

-Ven aquí- le dijo.

Harry se removió un poco, y se quedó a horacadas sobre Edward, pero solo en una pierna, y recargado de lado en su pecho.   
Louis se puso en la misma posición que Harry y también recargó su pecho en el de Edward. Era confortante, y Edward los pudo abrazar y les lanzaba besos a sus cabezas.

-Siento haberlos asustado, Harry te juro que es la última vez y Louis- le dijo- Me duele que me hayas visto en ese estado.

Louis le dio un beso en el pecho y entrelazó una mano con la de Harry. No dijeron nada por unos minutos hasta que el celular de Harry comenzó a sonar, lo dejaron seguir.

-Es Niall- dijo Harry.

Louis se mordió el labio, recordó a Niall y sobre todo a Liam y las cosas que dijo Danielle. Él sabía que los gemelos habían tenido una vida intensa, que se habían drogado y que tenían sexo ocasional muchas veces. Pero no sabía nada de prostitución ni de intensos episodios de ira. Removió la cabeza confundida.

Edward lo notó y suspirando le dijo al oído-¿Que quieres saber?

Harry lo vio de reojo y asintió.

-Yo solo...- dijo Louis- hay cosas que dijo Liam y Danielle dijo...

-Lo primero que tienes que saber es que esos dos no son tan buenos amigos nuestros.

Harry arrugó el ceño y Edward rectifico- Bueno, no son amigos míos.

Louis no comprendía- Verás, Danielle siempre quiso algo conmigo, pero yo no, y ella vio como un insulto el que me acostara y tuviera una relación con su hermano y no con ella. Y Liam- dio una mirada a Harry- eso es algo que Harry debe contarte-continuó-Sobre lo que oíste esta noche, tuve-arrugó el ceño- supongo que aún tengo algunos problemas para controlar mi ira, y estuve en muchas peleas, y seguramente Liam te dijo que lo disfrutaba, porque es cierto, pero ya no lo hago, hoy fue un caso especial.

Louis asintió y dejo que Edward continuara- Me prostituía, no por dinero ni drogas, tenía el suficiente de ambos, solo por diversión y ese chico de hoy, Max, era uno de los habituales. Harry lo hizo un tiempo también, pero me alegra decir que lo deje muchísimo antes que yo.

Louis proceso la información y atrajo a Harry para darle un beso en los labios, mientras Edward les daba una caricia a ambos en la espalda.

-No me importa- les dijo, luego de romper el beso- Solo me sorprendí un poco.

Harry le sonrió tímidamente y luego Louis recordó a Liam.

-¿Qué pasa con Liam?

Harry ahogó un gemido y Edward suspiro-Eso es cosa de Harry.

-Pero, que no eres tú el del conflicto.

-Por mi culpa- soltó Harry.

Louis se enderezo quedando sentado en la pierna de Edward- No entiendo- les dijo.

Harry se recargó más en su hermano- Antes de conocerte, meses antes, Liam y Niall tuvieron una pelea enorme, y Niall quiso salir a despejarse, fuimos a un bar privado, ya sabes, pequeño, conseguías drogas y sexo fácil. Edward nos acompañó, pero realmente estaba con Caroline- dijo arrugando el ceño- Niall y yo nos pusimos muy ebrios, demasiado- recalcó- nos drogamos mucho esa noche-arrugó el ceño- no le digas a Liam nunca que Niall se drogó esa noche- continuó- Edward nos llevó a casa de Niall, pero Niall estaba en otro mundo, si esa noche lo llevaba la mismísima Reyna Isabel no lo hubiera notado. 

Edward se rio.

-Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos en la misma cama- dijo Harry bajando la voz- tuvimos sexo toda la noche, una y otra vez.

Louis abrió los ojos- Harry, eso estuvo mal- le dijo- dios, son tus amigos y no habían terminado.

Edward se enfadó un poco por el tono de voz de Louis y le dio una mirada de rencor que trató de suavizar. Pero no pudo. Louis lo notó y desvió la mirada a Harry que llevaba el cabello sobre sus ojos.

-Lo sé- dijo- estuvo mal, soy un jodido mal amigo- susurro- Liam nos encontró en la cama de Niall, gritó mucho y salió del cuarto muy enfadado. Niall solo lloró un poco antes de levantarse y salir corriendo detrás de Liam. No me dijo nada, solo se fue.

Louis arrugó el ceño-Pero ¿Donde entra Edward en todo esto?

-¿No acaba de decir Harry que Niall no sabía ni en qué mundo estaba parado?- le dijo Edward.

Louis asintió.

-Liam y Niall solo vieron a un Styles en la cama y Niall no recordaba nada, así que cuando Harry vino llorando, deje que creyeran que era yo el que se había cogido a Niall, y no Harry.

Louis ahora si estaba muy sorprendido- ¿Dejaste que creyeran que fuiste tú?

Edward asintió- Liam nunca me tragó y nunca fui un gran amigo de Niall, así que no me importo, Harry no merecía perder a dos de sus mejores amigos por una mala noche.

Louis medito un poco-¿Niall no lo sabe?

Harry negó-El cree que se acostó con Edward.

-Debiste haberle dicho- dijo Louis.

Harry lanzó otro gemido- Si, bueno tampoco soy el amigo más sincero y soy un jodido cobarde.

Louis negó y sintió pánico cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la mirada oscurecida de Edward.

-¿Harry?- le dijo su gemelo-¿Puedes traerme un poco de comida?

Harry asintió y se puso de pie, Louis vio cómo se limpiaba unas lágrimas que salían de sus ojos.

Quiso seguirlo, pero cuando se perdió de vista, una mano lo tomo de la muñeca con demasiada fuerza y Louis se volteo a ver a un Edward rojo.

-Escúchame bien- le dijo tomándole las dos muñecas- Tarde mucho tiempo en que dejará de martirizarse por lo que paso con Niall, no sabes lo que fue sacarlo de esa jodida cueva en la que estaba ¿Entiendes?-Louis asintió y se removió incómodo.

-Te amo mucho- le dijo Edward.

-Me lastimas- Louis le susurró.

-Nunca pensé querer a alguien que no fuera Harry como te amo a ti, pero aún y con todo eso, amo más a Harry, así que quiero que dejes de verlo de esa jodida manera acusadora con la que lo estabas mirando. No voy a dejar que lo lastimes.

Louis sintió como sus muñecas fueron soltadas y como un beso se depositó en su frente.

-No hagas que te deje de querer- le dijo Edward- no lastimes a Harry.

Louis se puso de pie, justo cuando Harry volvía de la cocina, les dijo que tenía que ir al baño y desapareció por el pasillo.

Edward se puso de pie, tomo la mano de su hermano y dejo el plato de comida que Harry llevaba, lo guio por la casa hasta su cuarto.   
Entró y se sacó los pantalones y se dio una mirada en el espejo. Puff. Eso iba a estar muy hinchado por la mañana. Escucho un sollozo venir de la cama y vio a Harry con las rodillas pegadas a su rostro, tratando de contener las lágrimas.

-No llores- le dijo fuertemente.

-No quiero que me deje.

Edward arrugó el ceño- Él no te va a dejar.

-Ya sabe todo lo que hicimos, sabe que soy un amigo de mierda, y que soy un cobarde- se soltó llorando.

-Deja de llorar- Edward le dijo acercándose.

-No lo quiero decepcionar.

Edward le rodeo por los hombros- No lo decepcionaste y se atreve a alejarse, lo voy a amarrar para ti.

Harry rio un poco y sintió un beso cálido en su mejilla, levantó la mirada y vio a Louis de pie en el umbral de la puerta, solo con una pantalonera. 

-Puedes hacer mil cosas, no vas a decepcionarme- le dijo poniéndose de rodillas frente a él y tomándole un rizo.

-Louis, no somos tan buenas personas- Harry lo observo tristemente.

-No quiero buenas personas- Louis sonrió- Quiero personas reales.

Harry lo abrazó y Edward le frotó la espalda. 

Tenía mucho sueño y se subió a la cama y se estiro todo lo que pudo, y todo lo que su cuerpo le permitió. Sintió el peso de los otros dos a cada lado suyo y como lo abrazaban de cada lado.

-¿Puedo quedarme aquí?- le dijo Louis al oído.

Edward se estremeció y asintió- Claro.

-Lo siento- le dijo- no quiero que dejes que quererme.

Harry se aferró más a su hermano, pero no escucho lo que Louis le había dicho.

-Me dolería hacerlo- le contesto Edward sinceramente.

Louis estiro su mano y atrajo a Harry lo más que pudo, Harry paso la cobija sobre los tres y Edward le dio la espalda a Louis, para poder abrazar mejor a Harry, Louis arrugó el ceño, pero luego Edward le tomo la mano posesivamente y envolvió una pierna sobre la de Louis. Harry le dio un suave beso en su mejilla hinchada y puso su mano en el trasero de Louis.

-Hoy tengo mucho sueño- dijo Edward- pero mañana te prometo que no vas a poder sentarte Louis.

Harry soltó una carcajada-Yo también te lo prometo Louis.

Louis sonrió de lado y se estremeció por la anticipación de aquello- Es una promesa gemelos- les dijo.

Harry se acomodó mejor sobre el brazo de su hermano y dándole una última mirada a Louis y Edward cerró los ojos. Aquello iba bien, tenía que ir bien, no podía dejar que se le esfumará de las manos. Y Edward estaba ahí para sostenerlo. Y Harry para sostenerlo a él. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados. Y Louis los sostenía a ambos.

*

 

Muchas Gracias por leer, se agradecen los comentarios infinitamente y los kudos :)

Sigueme en Twitter: @Larryenboxer   
Y en tumblr: Larryshome.tumblr.com


End file.
